Finding My Heart in Wood?
by Maggie Davis
Summary: Bella is 12 years old and believed she was a normal human girl... well, until she received a letter from Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Follow Bella as she explores the world of magic, dangers and of course many suitors.
1. Chapter 1

Hey y'all! I started another fic! I have no idea where I am going with this, but I do believe it is one of the only Bella/Oliver Wood fic on here! Please read and review! Let me know what you think and if you have ideas! I would LOVE to hear them!

Ps. I'm finally feeling better and should be able to update my other stories this week! :)

Disclaimer:

All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and all Harry Potter character's belong JK Rowling.

* * *

BPOV

I was more than surprised when I received my first letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I thought it was a joke, but it turned out it was very real. After I thought about it, it did make a lot of sense. I had accidently set Jake's hair on fire when he upset me last week! Then even before that, at my friend's eleventh birthday party, I accidently spilled my grape juice on Rosalie's white skirt, but before I could do anything to clean it up, it was all gone. We both stood there staring at each other, but neither of spoke of it. I thought she had done it and she thought I had done it. Well, it turns out that it was actually me. I'm not sure I'm allowed to tell her that though.

So, after the fourth letter came for me, my daddy and I talked it over... we figured it would be best if I went to school where people would know how to help me. And now I am on my way to Hogwarts. I'm really excited, we're in England! I have never been to England before, but I have always wanted to. Daddy thinks I would fit right in with everyone here. First we have to find a place called Diagon Alley though, it's where I'm supposed to buy all my school supplies. It's funny the things I have to buy like... a wand, no witch could be a true witch without a wand, you know! I also need to get a cauldron, a set of glass phials, a telescope and a set of brass scales. I have no idea what most of this stuff is, but daddy thinks we'll be able to find someone who can help us.

Once we arrived in England, daddy and I got into a taxi! Thankfully the driver knew where Diagon Alley was and drove us right over there. The driver, although nice, seemed a little spooked by me. Does he know my secret too? That I'm a witch? He seemed a little too eager to get my daddy and me out of his car. We still waved good-bye to him and he sped off, before we could even pay him. Oh well. Silly driver. Do I really look dangerous? I giggled to myself and daddy took my hand and we walked over to a huge building called Gringott's Wizarding Bank. This is where daddy took our American money and exchanged it for wizard money. I liked the goblins that worked there. They were funny.

After leaving the bank we saw I store called Ollivander's Wand Shop, well I do need a wand and this sounds like the perfect place to find one. I grabbed daddy's hand and dragged him across the street with me and into the shop. It was a small store and I could see small boxes covering every inch of it, assuming that each box contained a wand… I had no idea where to start. Thankfully an older man heard us come in and came down the stairs. He smiled when he saw me.

"Hello there!" He smiled at me as he shook my hand. "I'm Mr. Ollivander and this is my shop of wands." He bowed humble causing me to laugh. I liked him. He's a nice man.

"Hi Mr. Ollivander. I'm Isabella, but everyone calls me Bella. I'm attending Hogwarts!" I said proudly to him. He smiled right back at me.

"She needs to get a wand. Would you be able to help us find one?" Daddy asked Mr. Ollivander.

"Oh of course! Let's try this one." He said as he pulled a box out for me, he opened the lid and pulled out a slender looking wand. "It's a 10 and 1/2 inch wand, made of cherry wood, with a unicorn hair core." He said as he handed it to me.

I grasped the wand in my hand I saw a light, more like a flame come out of the tip of it. "Whoa!" It went away. "Daddy, did you see that?" He laughed at me. "Unicorn hair?" I asked Mr. Ollivander. He laughed at my expression.

"There's a lot for you to learn Ms. Bella." I smiled at him and daddy paid for the wand. They started talking for a few minutes and wandered outside. It was a nice little village. I felt pretty comfortable here. Almost like I belonged here.

"Hi there! You goin' to Hogwarts?" I saw a boy my age looking at me. He was looking at the wand in my hand. "May I?" He had a different accent, he's definitely not from England or America. He flicked my wand around a bit. "Good wand, you got there." He said as he handed it back to me. "What's the core made of?" He asked me.

"Unicorn hair." I squeaked out. He was really cute, looking at him now; he had to be a little older than me. 12 or 13 years old maybe. He smiled at me warmly, making me blush.

"I'm Oliver Wood, by the way. I'm a third year at Hogwarts." He said as he shook my hand.

"I'm Isabella, but you can call me Bella, everyone calls me that. This is my first year at Hogwarts." He was grinning at me.

"How do you like quidditch?" I cocked my head to the side. "You do know what quidditch is don't you?" I tried to think of an answer. I had no idea what he was talking about, but I didn't want him to go away.

"No, I'm sorry." I said, feeling embarrassed. "I only found out that I'm a witch a few weeks ago. I didn't even know unicorns existed." He looked at me dumfounded.

"Oh my gosh, I have so much I need to teach you! First things first, you have to learn about the greatest game ever invented." He said as he led me across the street to a store called Quality Quidditch Supplies. We were looking through the window as he showed me the different items used for the game.

"That right there," he said pointing to a small round ball. "Is called a snitch, the seeker on the team has to catch it, before the seeker on the other team get it. When it's caught, it ends the game and the seeker wins 150 points for his or her team." He explained to me. It sounded like a fun sport, but I doubt I'd ever play. I don't even like basketball and that seems much safer than quidditch. "The best part of the game though is, you fly on brooms."

"Fly on brooms!" I exclaimed. He started laughing.

"Yes, you fly on brooms." I had to laugh with him. I really did have so much I needed to learn about being a witch. I heard dad calling my name. I turned and waved at him.

"I guess I'll see you on the train then?" I asked him, blushing the entire time he looked at me.

"Yes, you'll definitely see me on the train." I wasn't totally sure or not, but I think he might have been flirting with me. I blushed at the thought and waved good-bye to him and ran across the street to catch up with my dad. I really did hope to see him on the train.

Daddy and I finished getting everything I needed for school and then we went over to the train station. I'm supposed to find platform 9 and 3/4, but I couldn't find it anywhere. There was platform 9 and platform 10; I tugged on my daddy's coat.

"Daddy, there's no platform 9 and ¾! What should we do?" I asked him, I was getting a little worried and daddy mumbled something about asking a station worker. He told me to wait where I was and he would be right back. I waited for a few minutes and lost sight of my daddy, I was about to start panicking, but then I saw a lady with bright red hair leading a group of boys with red hair and a girl younger than me with the same red hair. I thought I saw one of the boys with a wand in his hand. So, I ran over to them.

"Excuse me!" I called timidly to them; they all turned around and looked at me. Two of the boys, who were closest to me walked over to me, they were twins. "Do you know the way to platform 9 and ¾?" They both looked at each other and then grinned at me.

"Yea, we might know where that is!" Said the first twin.

"But it's going to cost ya!" Said the second twin. Their mother heard them and scolded them.

"Really Fred? Cost her?" She said smacked the second twin in the back of the head and came over to me. "You poor dear, where are your parent's?" I liked this lady. She's the kind of mother I wished I had.

"My mommy didn't want me; I think she lives in Florida with her new husband." The lady looked at me like she wanted to cry. "But my daddy's here somewhere. I couldn't find the platform so; he went to go ask someone."

"Oh dear. I better go find him. He shouldn't be asking muggles about it." She said as she started walking off to find my daddy.

"What's a muggle?" I asked the twins, but instead of them answering the youngest boy came over to me.

"A muggle is a non-magical person. Is your dad a muggle?" What a weird word. Muggle…

"I guess so, I'm the only witch in my family." He smiled at that and the tallest of the boys came over to me.

"That's great. I'm always fascinated by muggle born. I'm Percy Weasley, by the way. This is Ron; he's a first year too. These idiots over here are Fred and George." He said as he pointed to the twins. "This is my baby sister Ginny." She rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm not a baby!" She cried "I have one more year until I get to attend Hogwarts." I smiled at her. I really liked this family. It must be so nice having brothers and a sister. It kind of stinks being an only child. Maybe if I dyed my hair red, they will let me into their family.

"I found him!" Cried Mrs. Weasley as she and my daddy came over to us. I smiled at daddy; he looked a little embarrassed, but grateful that Mrs. Weasley had found him. "Come on! Come on, you all need to get going." She said as she rushed us over to a wall. "You first Percy, go on!" I watched in horror as Percy backed up with his trolley cart and ran towards the wall. I was so afraid that he would get hurt that I actually squeaked, but he disappeared! He went right through the wall. I looked up at my daddy wide-eyed.

"Cool!" We said at the same time. We both grinned at each other. I watched as Ron and George went through the wall and Mrs. Weasley came over to daddy and me.

"You just have to go right in-between the 9 and 10. You'll be just fine." She said as she gave my shoulders a soft squeez. "You'll have to say good-bye to your father here though. No muggles allowed." She said as she looked up to my father. "If you'd try, you'd just hit the wall." I felt tears flood my eyes. I knew that I was going to school away from my daddy, but it just hit me that I was actually leaving him. My daddy is my best friend. I love him so much, he took me in when mommy decided she didn't want me anymore. He was always there for me. Mrs. Weasley looked at me and I could tell that she was getting upset, because I was upset. "Fred!" She called over to the remaining twin and he came over to us. "Will you take your trolley to George and then come back?" He smiled at his mommy.

"Of course! I'll be right back squirt." He said to me and I watched him take his trolley and run at the wall. Daddy kneeled down to my level and I started to cry as he pulled me into a hug.

"I love you daddy!" I said as I clung to him. He ran his fingers through my hair.

"I love you too princess. You'll be okay! Mrs. Weasley is going to help me write to you and explain more of this muggle/wizard stuff to me." I giggled at my daddy! He really was clueless. Just then Fred came back and hugged his sister Ginny and kissed his mommy on the cheek.

"Everyone says good-bye!" He said, indicating to the other boys. She smiled at Fred and hugged him again.

"You be good." She said as she pointed a finger at him. "I don't want to hear about you getting in trouble anytime soon, do you hear me?" He laughed.

"I'll just try not getting caught!" He laughed as his mommy playfully slapped his shoulder.

"Goodness Fred. You and your brother are going to be the death of me." She exclaimed. "Watch over Isabella too!" She looked from him to me.

"Oh! I was planning on it. Come along Isabella." He said as he took my trolley from me and I walked with him closer to the platform. "Wait right here." I did and watched him disappeared with my things and he came right back. "Take my hand Isabella!" He said and I blushed. I had never held hands with a guy before. I took his hand into my own and waved a final good-bye to my daddy. "Ready?" I nodded my head at him and we both took off towards the wall.

* * *

Alrighty! There you have it! Chapter 1 is a go! Please review! I promise I will give you an internet high-five! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello friends! Thank you so much for checking out this story! I hope you guys enjoy chapter two!

Special thank you to…Marylopez0812, Bigtimegleekbtr, The Happiest, Toolazytologin, Mrs. JasperWhitlock and xxxpinkxxx I truly appreciate your reviews!

Disclaimer:

All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and all Harry Potter character's belong JK Rowling.

* * *

BPOV

"So, this is the Hogwarts Express! One of the fastest ways to get to Hogwarts!" Fred announced as soon as we got to the other side of the wall. I know my eyes were bugging out of my head as I stood there staring at the train! I turned and grinned at Fred.

"This is awesome!" I squealed as I jumped up and down, clapping my hands! It was a beautiful looking train. It was mostly black and red! On the front of the train in gold lettering spelled out 'Hogwarts Express.' and the numbers '5972' under it! I smiled to myself as I looked the train over. I've only been on a train once, it was in kindergarten, my school in Arizona took us on a train ride to California and back. They just wanted to us to experience riding on a train. I don't remember much about it, but I do remember liking it. I've been wanting to ride on a train ever since.

"Bella!" I looked up to see the other twin, George; I think, come running towards me with a trolley. "Here are your belongings." He said as he scooted it over to me. I thanked him and blushed as he winked at me. I'm not used to guys paying any attention to me. Most guys usually just ignore me. I wouldn't say that I'm ugly or anything, but I also wouldn't consider myself pretty. I'm learning to make my own beauty. Dad says I will redefine what beauty is. I hope he's right.

"Come along Bella!" Fred called, breaking me from my silly thoughts. "We'll introduce you to our friends." Fred said as started walking ahead of me with his trolley.

We walked closer to the entrance of the train where several people were standing. They all looked a little older than me, but they did seem pretty nice. _Just be yourself Bella. _I thought to myself and took a deep breath and walked behind Fred and George.

"Fred! George!" I looked up to see a boy with dark skin with brown dreadlocks for hair. He had a great smile, one that was so big; you couldn't help but smile right along with him. I saw as the three boys greeted each other. Asking how their summers were and if the twins had thought of new pranks. I felt a little uncomfortable, the boy noticed me first and stopped talking and looked at me.

"And who is this?" He asked with that same big smile on his face. I grinned right back at him. Fred came over to me and ushered me over to him, tickling me as he pushed me along.

"This is Miss. Isabella Swan, first year." He said to the boy, who extended his hand to me and a shook it politely.

"Nice to meet you Isabella, I'm Lee Jordan, third year." I let go of his hand and I could feel the blush rising to my cheeks.

"It's nice to meet you too, but you can call me Bella, that's what all my friends back home call me." I said to him and looked up to see two girls walking over to us.

"Where are you from?" Asked the first girl, she also had dark skin, brown hair that she wore in two breads and had pretty brown eyes.

"I'm from Washington." I said to them and they all just stared at me.

"Where's Washington?" Asked the second girl. She had light skin and long brown hair, she was really pretty.

"It's in America." I said to her and they all gasped. "What's wrong?" But the two girls just started giggling excitedly. They were kind of freaking me out and turned to Fred.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, not at all," He looked pretty surprised too. "So you're a muggle born from America?" I just nodded my head yes.

"No way! Are you serious?" Asked George. I just nodded my head to him. "Percy!" He called over to his older brother, who was talking to a few older students. He looked over at us and George beckoned him over with his hand.

"What is it George?" He sounded a little annoyed at his brother.

"Guess where Miss. Bella is from?" Percy rolled his eyes at George.

"Go on Bella! Tell him." Fred said from the other side of me. I have no idea why everyone's getting overly excited about this.

"I'm from America?" I said it like it was a question and I watched as Percy's face went from annoyance to a full on smile that lit up his eyes.

"Are you serious!" Why is everyone asking that! Of course I'm serious. Percy turned to look at his friends who were watching us. "She's from America!" He called to them and I saw their eyes grow big and then they ran over to me.

"America! Really?"  
"Do you know anyone famous?"  
"What are the beaches like?"  
"I heard that a movie star is mayor or was it a governor there!"

They were talking all at once and I had to laugh at their questions. I tried answering a few of them, but more people started coming over to look at me. Including Ron, who had a girl with bushy brown hair with him. Now I know how animals feel at the zoo. It's a little overwhelming having people gawk at you.

"What's going on here?" Said a familiar voice. I snapped my eyes to him, at the same time that he found my eyes.

"Oliver!" I said as I waved and ran over to him. He pulled me into a hug and reluctantly let me go and turned to look at everyone.

"Why are they staring at you, Bella?" He leaned over to whisper in my ear, but everyone heard him.

I saw Fred walk over. "First of all, how do the two of you know each other?" Said Fred with a little bit of sass in his voice at the end. I grinned at his sassiness. "Secondly, why didn't I get hugged like that?" He played being hurt, then turned to me and winked. What is with these twins winking at me? I

"Bella and I met a little while ago, in Diagon Alley. I explained Quidditch to her." He said to Fred and then turned to grin at me. "I'm sorry Fred, I didn't know you wanted a hug from me."

"No, I didn't mean-I meant Bella." He said a little flustered, blushing furiously. We all laughed at him. Oliver tossed his arm over my shoulders and pulled me close to him.

"Now why is everyone pestering you?" He asked as we walked back over to the group. A few of them shook Oliver's hand as he came over.

"They wanted to know where I'm from, and I told them, but they all started freaking out and asking me questions." He started laughing as I told him.

"Oh! Is that all?" I nodded my head with a grin plastered on my face. "You guys couldn't figure out by her accent, where she's from?" He asked as he turned to look at everyone. "It's pretty obvious!" He stated. "She has that lazy cowboy accent, only American's can sound like that." He said jokingly as he tapped my chin with his finger, letting me know he was only kidding.

"It's true y'all! American's sure do sound a bit different from ya." I laughed as I did my best Southern accent. It made me think of my best friend, Jasper, he and his family moved to Washington from Houston about a year ago. I miss him. Everyone laughed at my exaggerated accent. We heard the whistle blow from the train and knew that we had to get going.

Thankfully everyone got distracted and turned to load their belongings onto the train, leaving me with Oliver and Fred.

"Will you sit with me?" They both asked at the same time and I watched as they glared at each other. I laughed at them and decided to find someone else to sit with, not wanting to cause an argument on my first day. With George's help, I got my things loaded on the train and thanked him as I went to go find a seat. Most of the train cars were filled up, but I walked past one that only had one boy sitting in it. I knocked on the door and he looked up at me and smiled. I opened the door and poked my head in.

"May I sit with you?" I asked the boy.

"Yes, of course! Please do." He said politely. I smiled at him and as I walked in and closed the door behind me. "I'm Harry Potter, by the way." I looked at him and smiled and stuck my hand out to him and he gave it a little shake. He was giving me and kind of funny look, like he was expecting me to say something.

"Oh! I'm Bella Swan." I said as I sat down, but the look on his face didn't change. "Is something wrong, Harry?"

"You aren't going to ask about my scar?" I looked up and noticed a faint scar on his forehead. It was kind of different, almost looked like someone had carved a lightning bolt into his forehead. I guess he was a little self-conscious about it. I shook my head no.

"No, it's none of my business." I said politely to him, but again his face didn't change.

"You don't know who I am?" He asked me.

"No. Should I?" His face finally relaxed a little.

"So, the name 'Potter', doesn't ring a bell?" He asked he sat forward with his elbows on his knees.

'No, it doesn't. Are you famous or something?" I said half joking. "I only found out a few weeks ago that I'm a witch. I didn't even know unicorn's existed and I had never heard of Quidditch before." He smiled at that.

"So, I take it you've met Oliver Wood." My eyes brightened at his name.

"How'd you know?" I asked him as I pulled a sandwich out of my backpack and offered him half of it. He took it graciously.

"Oliver got to me about it too. I'm kind of in the same boat as you. I only found out that I'm a wizard a few weeks ago too, but I guess I am famous or something. Everyone seems to know me, or my parents." I could tell that there was more he wanted to say, but he stopped talking and took a bite out of his sandwich. I saw his eyes light up as he quickly took another bite.

"This is amazing! What is it?" He asked me in between bites.

"A Waldorf Chicken Salad Sandwich." I said to him. I heard him moan as he took another bit.

"It's soo good! What's all in it?" He asked me as he took the last bite and popped it into his mouth.

"Chicken, of course, apples, mayo, walnuts, honey mustard, a little bit of lemon juice... it's supposed to have celery in it too, but I hate celery so I added in a few more walnuts and some dried cranberries!" I watched as he savored the last of the sandwich. "Here you can have the rest of mine."

"Really?" I nodded my head! He looked a little on the thin side, like he hadn't been eating enough food. I saw him frown. "My aunt and uncle hate me. Anytime I do something even the tiniest bit wrong, they punish me by taking my food away." I frowned at that, he looked worried, like he had told me too much. I put my hand on his knee and he looked up at me.

"Your secret is safe with me! I pinky promise!" I said as I stuck out my right pinky. He laughed as we 'pinky promised.'

* * *

A few hours later we arrived at the Hogwarts' Castle. It was huge, much bigger than I had expected. It was even surrounded by water and had a bridge leading up to the castle door. A large man named, Hagrid greeted us upon our arrival and led the way up to the castle. Harry and I talked the whole way. We had a lot in common and easily found things to talk about. Not everyone at Hogwarts was raised the same way we were raised, so I think we found a sort of bond in each other and became fast friends.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! First years, come follow me and everyone else… well, you know what to do." Hagrid said as he turned around and walked up a set of stairs. Oliver saw me and ran over to me.

"I see you've met Potter!" Oliver said as he stopped in front of me. "You should both try out for Quidditch. We really need a seeker and a chaser." He said, almost begging. I laughed at him and he laughed with me. "I have to go, but I'll see you both inside. Think about it though. Tryouts are next week." He said as he ran towards Fred and George and then the three of them walked into a room with double doors.

"He seems to like you." Harry said and I didn't miss the jealous tone in his voice. I rolled my eyes at him playfully, but otherwise ignored what he said.

"Come on, Harry!" I said as I pulled him up the stairs to meet up with the rest of the first years. At the top of the stairs stood an older teacher, who was dressed in black dress, robe and pointed hat. She looked stern and reminded me of my third grade teacher. I was worried for a moment, that year of school was horrible.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, students. I'm Professor McGonagall. Before the feast begins, you will all be divided up into houses." She said as she looked at various students and then smiled kindly. "The four houses are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor." I saw the smile fade a little. "And Slytherin." She said and then abruptly turned around and started walking towards the room that I saw Oliver, Fred and George disappear into. We followed quickly behind the professor and into the room. It was a dining room that had four rows of tables, each representing one of the four houses. The professor walked right up to the front of the dining room and moved behind a small chair that had a pointed hat on it. "When I call your name, you will come and sit on the chair and I will place the hat on your head." She said as she picked up the hat.

"Hannah Abbot." A slightly round, pink faced girl walked over and sat on the chair and the professor placed the hat on top of her head.

"Hufflepuff!' The hat shouted, scaring all of the first years. The older students and teachers started laughing. Then everyone started clapping as she went to join her table with the other Hufflepuffs.

"Susan Bones." Professor McGonagall said and the students quieted down, as Susan went to sit down on the chair.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat shouted again, and Susan hurried off to sit by Hanna at the Hufflepuff table.

"Terry Boot!"

"Ravenclaw." The Ravenclaw, table clapped as Terry went to join them.

"Draco Malfoy." I got an eerie feeling as I watched the slick, blonde hair boy walk over to the chair and sit down on it. He wore a cocky grin on his face. He seemed very sure of himself and I saw him look to me and smile at me, like he knew something that I didn't know.

"Slytherin." The hat called out and I watched the creepy boy slide of the seat and go over to the furthest table and sit down. Why do I get a bad feeling about him?

"Ronald Weasley" Ron was behind me and squeezed past Harry and I and walked up to the chair. He looked worried and I gave him an encouraging smile as he made eye contact with me. I knew he really wanted to be in Gryffindor.

"Awe yes! Another Weasley. I know what do with you… Gryffindor!" I saw the relaxed smile on Ron's face and watched him run over to his brothers who were all cheering and clapping for him. It made me smile to see that.

"Hermione Granger." I turned to see the bushy brown haired girl from earlier, rudely push past me as she went to sit on the chair. What was that for?

"Gryffindor!" She shot a forced smile at me and pushed past me again, as she went to go take her seat by Ron. What was that all about?

"Harry Potter!" Harry noticed her rude behavior too and was staring after her, missing his name being called. I gave Harry a friendly nudge and he turned around to see the professor looking at him.

"Oh this is an easy one. Gryffindor!" I clapped for Harry as he went to sit down across from Ron at the Gryffindor table, the strange part though was that everyone at the table was cheering 'We've got Potter.' It was a little strange.

"Isabella Swan." Her voiced startled me, but I went to sit down in the chair and she raised the hat and placed it on my head

"What is this? Is it really an American here in Hogwarts?" The hate seemed to be thinking, I didn't understand what the big deal was. "First one ever, you know." The hat said to me. Maybe that's why? Am I really the first American to join Hogwarts? "So… where shall we place you?"

"Gryffindor, please!" I whispered to the hat.

"Gryffindor? You would do well there, but you seem like you'd well in Hufflepuff too. Hmmm. Well, alright. GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted. I squealed and hugged the hat before giving it back to the professor and ran full speed over to the Gryffindor table. Everyone was clapping as I slid into the seat in-between Oliver and George! Both hugged me and welcomed me to Gryffindor.

It took another half hour before everyone was sorted into their houses and I saw an older man approach the edge of the tables, where the sorting hat and chair had once been.

"Welcome everyone." He said "Welcome to the new year at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Without further ado…" He flicked his wand and all sort of bowls and plates appeared in front of us on the tables, filled with piping hot, delicious looking foods. "Enjoy!" I smiled at the food in front of me and didn't hesitate to start digging in.

I have a really good feeling that I will like it here.

* * *

Thank you soo much for reading. PLEASE REVIEW! I truly appreciate your reviews! Chapter three is almost done! I promise to post it faster if y'all review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello friends! Thank you so much for checking out this story! I hope you guys enjoy chapter two!

Special thank you to…Marylopez0812 (My pleasure! I hope you like this chapter too), Bigtimegleekbtr (I always appreciate your reviews), CullenxVamp (I'm glad you liked it!), Bookfreak (Thank you so much for your fantastic review! There will be vampires in this story, but only 2! We will meet one in this chapter), lildee-dee247 (I thought Bella hugging the hat would be kind of funny! I'm glad you liked that) and xxxpinkxxx (I think she will be a part of the trio, but with only four people! Lol!) I truly appreciate your reviews!

Disclaimer:

All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and all Harry Potter character's belong JK Rowling.

* * *

Previously

"Gryffindor, please!" I whispered to the hat.

"Gryffindor? You would do well there, but you seem like you'd well in Hufflepuff too. Hmmm. Well, alright. GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted. I squealed and hugged the hat before giving it back to the professor and ran full speed over to the Gryffindor table. Everyone was clapping as I slid into the seat in-between Oliver and George! Both hugged me and welcomed me to Gryffindor.

It took another half hour before everyone was sorted into their houses and I saw an older man approach the edge of the tables, where the sorting hat and chair had once been.

"Welcome everyone." He said "Welcome to the new year at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Without further ado…" He flicked his wand and all sort of bowls and plates appeared in front of us on the tables, filled with piping hot, delicious looking foods. "Enjoy!" I smiled at the food in front of me and didn't hesitate to start digging in.

I have a really good feeling that I will like it here.

* * *

BPOV

All the first years, including me, are getting used to our home away from home. I love it here at Hogwarts. I love my friends and the classes. I even like taking potions with Professor Snape. He's not so bad, you just have to show him a little respect, follow his orders and not be a know-it-all... like Granger. That girl gets on my nerves. She's nice, but just super annoying. I've actually gotten so tired of her blabbing her mouth all that time, that I started doing my own little studying on the side, just so that way the next time she starts a sentence with, "Well you know..." and then I can politely say, 'Why yes, I actually do know." It's silly I know that, but I've got to do something. Someone needs to put that girl in her place. Well, I guess Ron, kind of did today….

**Flashback**

We were in class with Professor Flitwick, and he was teaching us the levitation charm, Wingardium Leviosa. We were using a feather to practice the charm on. I wasn't catching on very quickly. I shouldn't have felt so bad, because pretty much the entire class was having a hard time with it, accept for Granger, of course. 'Because she's perfect,' I though bitterly to myself. She started picking on Ron today, which wasn't a good idea. He was already in a bad mood and she kind of pushed him over the edge.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Ron said firmly as he pointed his wand towards the feather, but it didn't do anything. He started shaking his arm at it. Granger sat there in her seat looking all smug-like.

"It's Levi-OH-sa. Not Levi-oh-saw-ah" She said with an annoyingly proud look on her face. Ron rolled his eyes at her.

"Fine! You do it then, since you're soo clever." Ron challenged her. She smirked and sat up straight with her wand in her right hand and cleared her throat.

"Wingardium Levi-OH-sa." She said it clearly and her feather floated up in the air. Professor Flitwick started clapping.

"Well done Miss. Granger! 10 points to Gryffindor." He said excited to see a student get the charm right. Granger guided the feather back to the table and looked at Ron. He looked like he wanted to slap the smug look off her face; I think he would have too, if she were a boy. I think his mother would be furious if he actually hit a girl though.

Class let out a few minutes later and I hurried up to walk with Ron.

"She is so annoying.'It's Levi-OH-sa.'" He mimicked her. "No wonder she has no friends, treating everyone else like we're bloody idiots. I can't stand her. She should just go away and never come back." He was fuming. Harry, who had caught up with us, didn't say much and neither did I. Yes, I think she's annoying, but I'm not going to be out right mean to her like that. Even if she did deserve it.

Unfortunately Granger happened to be walking by us and heard what Ron had said and pushed past him as she walked by.

**End Flashback**

I really wanted to feel bad for her, what Ron said was pretty hurtful, but I didn't at the same time. Maybe that's the brat in me coming out. I'm really not normally like this. I usually like everyone I meet, but that girl just rubs me the wrong way. I guess if I really think about it, I do feel kind of bad… maybe just a little. She may be a know-it-all, but no one deserves to feel so bad that they cry. Not even Granger… speaking of Granger. She wasn't in potion's class and doesn't appear to be in the dining hall. I noticed as I walked in.

"Harry, where's Granger?" I said as I sat down across from him and Ron in the dining hall.

"I'm not sure; I haven't seen her since earlier." He shrugged his shoulders and I could tell that Ron could care less.

"I heard she's been crying in the girls' bathroom all afternoon." Neville said as he leaned over to talk to us. "No one knows why and no one seems to be able to get her out either." Okay now I felt bad.

"I'm going to go find her." I said as I stood up from my seat. But the door burst open before I could walk over to them.

"TROLL!" Cried Professor Quirell as he burst through the doors. "There's a troll in the dungeon." He cried before he passed out, face first onto the floor. Everyone started screaming and tried running out the door, but Dumbledore silenced everyone.

"Everyone calm down! Prefects, take your student's back to their common rooms and will all the professors follow me to the dungeon. Someone, please wake up Professor Quirell." He spoke in a relaxed tone. Maybe this wasn't the first time a troll had come onto the grounds here. I looked at Harry and Ron who had also stood up. Fred and George came and stood by me as we walked.

"Wow a troll!" Fred said all excited, with a gleam in his eyes.

"I know! I hope they catch it! I would love to see it!" George said and Fred agreed with him. We were in the halls heading to our common room when I stopped. Fred and George didn't notice because they were arguing over what the best pranks to pull on the troll would be. Ron and Harry caught up with me.

"Bella, what is it?" I looked at Harry.

"Oh no, Granger! She doesn't know about the troll." I saw what I said slowly sinking into their thick heads, but I had already taken off as fast as I could towards the girl's bathroom. I heard Harry and Ron calling me back to them, but I kept running. They wouldn't be able to keep up with me anyway.

I got to the bathroom just in time to hear Granger screaming inside.

"Help!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and I didn't hesitate to run into the bathroom after her. I shouldn't have been so surprised when I saw a twelve foot tall troll swinging his club around. Hermione was hiding in the bathroom stall, but the troll swung his club, shattering all four stalls with one blow! I could hear her screaming from underneath the rubble.

"Run Hermione!" I yelled to her as I started throwing the broken stall pieces at the troll. I distracted him long enough for her to climb out from under the broken stalls and she ran and hid under the sinks.

"Help!" She cried again and the troll heard her and flung around. He held his club over his head and swung down. Hermione barely moved out of the way with the club smashed into the sink. "Help!" She cried again. I had still be throwing pieces of the stalls at the troll and tossed what I had in my hands on the floor and whipped out my wand.

"Petrificus Totalus!" I said firmly, pointing my wand at the troll. His arms glued to his sides, unmoving and he lost his balance falling face first on the ground. I quickly helped Hermione to her feet and she hugged me tightly. Just then the door to the gir'ls bathroom swung open and Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall and Professor Quirell came running in. They took in the sight before them and saw that Hermione and I were standing there.

"Explain yourselves." Professor McGonagall said sternly.

"Well, I-" Hermione cut me off.

"It was my fault. I know a little about trolls and I thought I could handle it. If it weren't for Bella, he would have killed me." Hermione explained, it was half a lie, but I wasn't going to spill the beans.

"You used a body-bind curse?" Professor Snape asked as he stepped forward.

"Yes, I did Professor." He gave me half a smile, I think he was impressed. The other two professors looked impressed too, but worried at the same time.

"That was very brave of you Isabella! Stupid, but brave." Professor McGonagal said, but turned to Hermione. "As for you... 10 points from Gryffindor, but 15 points to Gryffindor, for Isabella's bravery." She said before she left the room.

"G-g-go on o-out" Professor Quirell stuttered out. I took ahold of Hermione's arm and we started to leave.

"Wait!" Said Professor Snape and he walked over to me. "You're bleeding Isabella." I gasped when he said that and looked over my arms, but didn't see anything. He pointed to my side and I looked to see blood seeping through my dress robe. Oh blood. I tasted the metallic vile I get when I see blood and before I pass out. Snape noticed the color in my face draining and caught me before I fell and hit the ground.

I heard people calling my name and felt another pair of arms taking me from Professor Snape. I barely saw the look of a very frantic Oliver, before I passed out in his arms.

* * *

I woke up just a few minutes later as Oliver ran with me into the hospital wing, Madame Pomfery, quickly had him set me down on the bed as she went to check my injuries. When she saw how bad it was she ushered Oliver and Hermione, George, Fred and Harry out of the wing so she could work on me. The others must have run ahead to warn Madame Pomfery, because she was ready for me when I got there.

"How bad is it?" I asked her, my voice was a little shaky.

"It's pretty deep and you're bleeding quite a bit, I better get the doctor." She said as she turned to find him

"No need, Madame Pomfery. I'm here." Said a very handsome man with very pale skin and blonde hair. "Hi. I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen." He said as he kneeled down to my level. "It was a very brave thing you did, Isabella. It's Isabella right?" He asked. He had such a kind face, but I could tell there was something different about him.

"Yes, it's Isabella." He must have been dazzling me or something; because it's not very often I let anyone call me Isabella.

"Does it hurt when I do this?" He asked as he pressed a couple of fingers around the cut. It was fine at first, but the third spot he touched caused me to flinch. "Ooh. Tender right there?" I nodded my head. "Well, it looks like you have a broken rib, and you'll need some stitches." He said as he examined the cut closer. "Looks like 15 stitches will do." My eyes went wide as I looked at him. He chuckled lightly. "Can you keep a secret, Miss Isabella?" I nodded my head. "I'm not your normal, everyday doctor. I'm a vampire." He said matter-of-factly. My mouth dropped.

"You won't eat me will you?" He laughed a full belly laugh and shook his head.

"No, I don't drink human blood; I haven't for almost 400 years."

"400 years? How old are you?" I asked him, my voice full or shock and surprise.

"I'm 372 years old." I smiled.

"You don't look a day past 20." I said to him.

"I was changed when I was 23 years old." He paused and I saw him take a pair of scissors and cut something. "There. All done!" He said and my eyes went to my cut.

"I didn't even feel that!" I exclaimed! He laughed again.

"I told you I wasn't a normal doctor." I agreed with him, he wasn't normal, but definitely the best doctor I had ever been to. "Well, I would like for you to stay here over night, but I think we can let you friends come back in." He said as he placed a large piece of gauze on my cut, covering the stitches and placed a few pieces of white tape on it, to hold it in place. I smiled as he got up and went to the door and let me friends come back in.

Oliver was the first to reach me.

"You scared the bloody hell out of me!" He said as he kneeled to my side, his face was full of worry. "We didn't know where you were and Harry and Ron came running into the common room saying that you went after Hermione."

"You scared us to death, Bell." Fred said as he came and sat at the foot of my bed. "When we heard what Harry had said, the three of us went running to find you."

"When we saw Snape carrying you out the bathroom," George said, but was cut off by Oliver.

"I thought you were dead." I saw the tears in his eyes as he said this. "Please don't do anything like that again." He begged me with his eyes.

"At least promise to find one of us first!" Fred said as he tapped my leg with his hand.

"We care about you Bella, if anything ever happened to you... we'd all be a mess." I looked at George as he spoke. "You're like another sister to Fred and I." Fred nodded his head in agreement.

"I promise, you guys! I'm so sorry I worried you so much." I said as I looked each of them in the eye. The doors opened again and I saw Granger, Ron and Harry come in. When they saw that I was awake, they ran over to me.

"Bella!" Cried Granger. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay!" She asked me. "She saved my life!" She said to the others.

"She's a hero." Said Oliver as he gazed at me. I blushed a little.

"No, no, I was just… lucky. I've been tired of Hermione being a know-it-all… I started studying other spells, so, that I could use them against her…" I know I was blushing furiously, with everyone watching me. Hermione started laughing out loud. "What is so funny, Granger?" This only made her laugh more.

"I know! I know! I'm a know-it-all, but I'm so glad that it made you learn spells though! It just funny to me that, you learned spells to use against me and it's a good thing you did…or we both would have been killed." She said through fits of giggles. It was kind of ironic, but sadly true. I realized while I watched her try to control her giggling fit, that she was just a normal girl. Maybe a little socially awkward, but I had a good feeling that we were going to be really good friends from now on.

* * *

Please review! Did you like it? Were you surprised at all? I have a question for you all… should Edweirdo make an appearance in this story? What if I made Edweirdo and Cedric twins? Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello friends! Thank you so much for checking out this story! I hope you guys enjoy chapter three!

Special thanks to: Cullenxvamp, artemis7448, Marylopez0812, Hp-speed-reader, BigtimegleekBTR, xxxpinkxxx, lildee-dee247 and MarveyTibbsMcGarrettWilliams! You guys are a-maz-ing! Thank you for your reviews! Looove you guys! ;-)

Disclaimer:

All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and all Harry Potter character's belong JK Rowling.

* * *

OPOV  
(In the Gryffindor Common Room, after the students are sent there because of the troll.)

I had just walked into the Gryffindor Common Room and saw George and Fred walk in. I thought Bella was with them, they had been walking with her the last time I saw her. I started looking around the students for Bella. There were a lot of students, but she wasn't among them. I saw Harry and Ron come in, both of their faces were flushed and I immediately ran over to them.

"Where's Bella?" I saw Harry gulp.

"She went to find Hermione. We tried to stop Bella, but she was too fast." Harry said in a rush.

"We lost sight of her. She ran through the crowd so fast." Ron jumped in. I grabbed Ron by the collar of his shirt.

"Where'd she go?" I said threw clenched teeth.

"Where'd who go?" George and Fred said at the same time. I liked how neither one of them seemed to care that I was holding their brother in a threatening way.

"B-Bella. Sh-she went to the girl's bathroom." Ron stammered out. I let go of his collar and looked at Fred and George. I'm sure my face reflected the same look that was on their face. The girl's bathroom was close to the dungeons... right where the troll would be. We all visible paled and the three of us didn't hesitate to run out of the common room and head straight for the girl's bathroom.

It only took us seconds to reach the bathroom, but it felt like forever. Once we reached the remaining hall to the girls bathroom…. The site before me, stopped my heart dead in its track. I saw Professor Snape coming out of the girl's bathroom with a very pale looking Bella cradled in his arms. I could see blood dripping down Snape's hand and could clearly see the blood was coming from a deep wound on Bella's side.

"Bella!" I cried as I ran forward, taking her from Snape's arms. I saw her beautiful brown eyes just for a second before she became limp in my arms. "Bella!" I yelled and tried shaking her. Fred and George were trying to shake her awake too. I saw Hermione come out of the bathroom and she looked horrified.

"I'm sorry! I was so stupid." She said as she ran over to us. "She's not dead right. Oh my gosh Bella! Please don't be dead. She saved me." She said as she looked up at me. "Bella saved me."

"Hurry run ahead. Tell Madame Pomfrey what happened." I said to her, trying to keep my voice calm. I saw her run off with George and Fred stayed with me, while we ran with Bella in my arms. I felt tears running down my face. "Please don't die Bella. Please don't die on me." The hospital wing was on the other side of the castle and I was worried we wouldn't get there in time. I could feel blood seeping through my fingers.

"She's bleeding a lot." Fred said grimly. "Need me to carry her?" I shook my head no. It was just a little further to the hospital wing. Once the doors of the hospital wing were in site, we could see Harry, Ron, Hermione and George outside waiting for us.

"They're here!" George said as he ran back inside. Madame Pomfery came running over and ushered me to a bed that was set up for Bella. I sat her down carefully and saw Bella's eyes were slightly open. I was about to say something to her, but Madame Pomfery took one look at Bella's wound and shooed us out of the wing.

I sat down on a bench outside of the hospital wing and ran my fingers through my hair. I wanted to be back in there with her. I didn't want to leave her side. I should have protected her. As soon as I heard the troll was in the castle, I should have stayed by Bella's side.

Tears will still fresh on my face and quickly wiped them away. I felt two people sit on either side of me and looked up to see Fred and George sitting on either side of me.

"She's going to be okay, Oliver." Fred said to me as he patted my shoulder. "You really care about her, don't you?" I looked up at him and gave him a dirty look.

"You can't deny it, mate." George said and I just looked at him.

"You've been talking more about Bella than you have about Quidditch. We know you like her." Fred said with a grin on his face.

I sighed and rolled my eyes at them and they responded by laughing at me. Fred looked at me again and sighed.

"She's in good hands, Oliver. From what Percy has told me, there's a new doctor working here now. He's not a wizard, but he supposed to be very gifted when it comes to medical things. Better than Madame Pomfery even. If anyone can help her... it will be him." I really hope he's right. I couldn't imagine life without Bella. Fred was right about what he said. It used to be Quidditch that was always on my mind, but then I met Bella and it's like something changed in me. I can't stop thinking about her. Maybe it's wrong of me, she is barely 12 years old and I'm almost 14.

The door to the hospital wing swung open, and the sound of the creaking door brought me out of my thoughts. We all looked up to see a tall, pale, blonde hair man standing there. He smiled at us.

"Isabella is doing just fine, she had to get 15 stitches in her side, and she will be in quite a bit of pain for a few days. I gave her a heavy dose of pain killers and I will need to keep her here over night, but she will be just fine. She'd like to see you all now." He said as he moved out of the way, motioning for us to go inside.

We all went inside and I could see Bella propped up on her pillow. She smiled when she saw us come in and I ran right over to her.

"You scared the bloody hell out of me!" I said as I kneeled by Bella's side, I didn't notice it before, but she also had a small cut on her forehead, it wasn't really big, but there was a butterfly stitch band aid over it. "We didn't know where you were and Harry and Ron came running into the common room saying that you went after Hermione." Her face paled a little bit.

"You scared us to death, Bell." Fred said as he went over and sat at the foot of Bella's bed. "When we heard what Harry had said, the three of us went running to find you." I can tell looking at the way Fred is looking at Bella, he cares about her too. I don't think in the same way I do, he's more looking at her the way he looks at his sister, Ginny.

"When we saw Snape carrying you out the bathroom," George said.

"I thought you were dead." I didn't mean to say it out loud. But thinking about what it would have been like if she really was dead… tears filled my eyes. "Please don't do anything like that again." I begged her, hoping she understood that I can't lose her.

"At least promise to find one of us first!" Fred said. I guess that would work too, but I still would not have let her face a troll. I would have made her stay in the common room or somewhere safe.

"We care about you Bella; if anything ever happened to you... we'd all be a mess." George took the words right out of my mouth. "You're like another sister to Fred and I." Fred nodded his head in agreement. So, I was right, they do see her as a sister. She is an only child; she needs brothers like Fred and George in her life.

"I promise, you guys! I'm so sorry I worried you so much." Bella sounded tired, but she meant what she said as she looked at the three of us. The doors opened again and I saw the trio walk in. They saw the Bella was still awake and ran over to talk to her.

"Bella!" Cried Hermione. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" She asked her. "She saved my life!"

"She's a hero." I said and I loved seeing the blush that filled her cheeks.

"No, no, I was just… lucky. I've been tired of Hermione being a know-it-all… I started studying other spells, so, that I could use them against her…" He laughed silently. Everyone knows how annoying Hermione can be. Hermione started laughing her head off and Bella looked at her. "What is so funny, Granger?" This only made her laugh harder.

"I know! I know! I'm a know-it-all, but I'm so glad that it made you learn spells though! It just funny to me that, you learned spells to use against me and it's a good thing you did…or we both would have been killed." She said through fits of giggles. I couldn't help but laugh at the irony, but I felt a shiver of fear rush through me at the same time. Bella and Hermione really could have died tonight. My stomach made a little flip and I had to keep myself from throwing up. It really was a close call tonight.

"Well, I think we should get going. I'm sure everyone's waiting for us in the common room." Harry spoke up; I forgot that he was here.

"Yeah, Bella looks like she's going to pass out on us at any given second." Ron said.

"Good idea. Let Percy know that the three of us are staying here with Bella." George said as he pointed at Fred and me. The twins know me well, there was no way I was leaving Bella's side tonight and I know that they weren't going to either.

Hermione walked past me and moved over to Bella. "Thank you Bella, I don't want to think what would have happened if you weren't there tonight." Hermione said as she gave Bella a light hug.

"No problem, Hermione. I know you would have done the same for me." Bella said as she grinned at Hermione. I didn't miss that she called her 'Hermione' instead of 'Granger.' I have a feeling those two might be friends now. Never thought I would see that happen.

Bella said good night to Harry and Ron, and then they headed back to the Gryffindor Tower. I pulled up a chair and sat in it. I probably wouldn't get much sleep tonight, but that's okay. I just needed to be close to her. Fred and George pushed over a couple of beds and curled up in them.

"Good night Bells!" George sang to her and she laughed.

"Wake us up if you need anything!" Fred said in a serious voice. Bella nodded her head.

"Good night boys!" Bella sang back to them and they all chuckled lightly.

"You will wake us if you need something, right?" I asked her in a quiet voice. She nodded her head and yawned deeply. "Get some rest, Bella. We'll see you in the morning." She smiled and pulled her pillow down and laid back on it.

"Good night Oliver." She whispered as I turned off the lamp by her bed.

"Good night Bella." I whispered back to her.

* * *

BPOV  
(Next morning)  
Oliver, Fred and George stayed in the hospital wing with me for the rest of the night. None of them wanted to leave my side. It was nice having them here watching over me. I smiled as I looked over to see Oliver sleeping in a chair next to my bed. He looked so peaceful sleeping there. I stretched out my arm and gently placed my hand on his knee to shake him awake. I saw his eyes open up and looked up to meet mine. I lazy smile spread across his face when he saw that I was awake.

"Good morning." I said to him.

"Good morning!" He said as he sat up and stretched. "How are you feeling?" He said as he leaned closer to me.

"I'm okay. It hurts a little, but the Dr. Cullen said he would be here this morning with more medicine for me." He nodded his head and looked up to see Fred and George were still sleeping. "They like pranks right?" I asked Oliver.

"Yes, they do. They're always pulling pranks on people." He responded looking a little annoyed and I couldn't help but giggle a little. I wonder how many pranks they've pulled on Oliver. I pulled out my wand from under my pillow and held it out in front of me.

"So, they won't mind if I do this... Rictusempra!" I said as I pointed my wand at them. Fred and George both woke up cracking up!

"Stop it! Stop it! That tickles!" George said as he jumped up and started bouncing on the bed.

"Who's doing this?" Fred said as he tried not t laugh at the tickling sensation that was running all over him.

I had been trying not to laugh, but looking at the two of them giggling like little girls... I lost it! It was so funny! I looked over at Oliver and he was cracking up too. "Another spell I learned to use against Hermione!" I said to him.

"Ahh make it stop!" Fred and George said at the same time. I waved my wand and let the tickling cease. I covered my mouth with both my hands, barely able to contain my giggles. Fred and George both looked over at me, eyeing me suspiciously.

"You did this?" They asked at the same time and I nodded my head.

"Oh dear." George said.

"We're going to have our hands full with that one." Fred said and I smiled innocently at him.

"We better get her on our side and soon." George said as he jumped off the bed and started looking for his wand.

"Imagine what we could do with three heads, instead of just our two." Fred said as he came over and sat on my bed. He smiled at me. "How you feeling sis?" It warmed my heart to hear him say that. I really liked having Fred and George as my big brothers. They're the best brothers a girl could have. I smiled at Fred.

"I'm feeling okay Freddie." I said to him and he smiled at his nickname and ruffled my hair.

The back door to the hospital wing swung open and I looked to see Dr. Cullen and a boy walk out.

"How's my favorite patient feeling this morning." Dr. Cullen said as he walked over to me.

"I'm feeling okay. A little sore." He nodded his head at me and looked up at my friends. "You all will have to leave now. I need to change her bandages." I saw the boys frown and watched the three of them sulk as the walked out.

"We'll bring you breakfast, Bellybean!" Fred called over his shoulder. Oliver looked at me one last time before heading out the door.

"Isabella, would it be okay if my son changed your bandages. He's studying to be a doctor as well." I eyed the boy who was standing next to Dr. Cullen. Looking at him now I realized he wasn't a boy, he had to be at least 17-18 years old. I noticed his pale skin and golden eyes; it was just like Dr. Cullen's, but his son hair bronze hair. He was gorgeous. Even more beautiful than his father.

"I guess he can, as long as he promises not to eat me." Both of them chuckled at me and the son came over and sat down on the bed next time.

"I promise I won't eat you." He said chuckling. "As long as you promise to be a good patient." I smiled at him.

"I promise, if you promise." I stuck out my hand and he shook it. "Deal?"

"Deal!" He said as he smiled at me. "I'm Edward by the way." Edward... what a perfect name for him.

* * *

Please review! I love know what you think of this story!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello friends! I am so sorry it has taken me so long to get this up. I announced in my story Hearts Made Of Ice, that I found out that I'm pregnant! I am super excited, but I have been super sick and I'm on medication to help keep me from having another m/c. I'm sleeping at least 16 hours a day. It's really bad. I can hardly stay awake. So, anyway, that's why I haven't been updating my stories! I promise I didn't forget about them!

Special thanks to: Cullenxvamp, artemis7448, Marylopez0812, Hp-speed-reader, BigtimegleekBTR, xxxpinkxxx, lildee-dee247, Bookfreak25, Taeh, .icetea.x and one guest! You guys are a-maz-ing! Thank you for your reviews! Looove you guys! ;-)

I dedicate this chapter to xxxpinkxxx for giving me the BEST review I have EVER received!

Disclaimer:

All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and all Harry Potter character's belong JK Rowling.

* * *

Previously

"Isabella, would it be okay if my son changed your bandages. He's studying to be a doctor as well." I eyed the boy who was standing next to Dr. Cullen. Looking at him now I realized he wasn't a boy, he had to be at least 17-18 years old. I noticed his pale skin and golden eyes; it was just like Dr. Cullen's, but his son hair bronze hair. He was gorgeous. Even more beautiful than his father.

"I guess he can, as long as he promises not to eat me." Both of them chuckled at me and the son came over and sat down on the bed next time.

"I promise I won't eat you." He said chuckling. "As long as you promise to be a good patient." I smiled at him.

"I promise, if you promise." I stuck out my hand and he shook it. "Deal?"

"Deal!" He said as he smiled at me. "I'm Edward by the way." Edward... what a perfect name for him.

* * *

OPOV

Breakfast has been pretty uneventful and I guess I'm a little distracted by Bella not being here. It's like I could physically feel that she was not here in the room. I pouted as I looked at my bowl of oats. I started poking at it when I heard someone call my name.

"Earth to Oliver." I saw a hand waving in front of my face; I looked up to see Fred and George eyeing me carefully.

"Are you thinking about the Quidditch game against Slytherin?" Asked Fred.

"No, he's thinking about a pretty little brunette, who's sitting in the hospital wing." George replied back. I felt my cheeks flame and the both started snickering at me.

"No! No! I was thinking about the Quidditch game. Slytherin is going to be tough to beat this year." I saw them roll their eyes at me.

"You can't fool us!" They said at the same time. It really is annoying how they do that. Of course I say that, but I can't help but laugh at their twin antics.

"At least we have Harry on the team now." Fred said, saving me from further embarrassment.

"Yeah, we're lucky that Professor McGonagall discovered his gifts! He's a natural." I said to them.

"He might even be better than our dear old brother, Charlie." George replied, but I was looking at Fred. I saw him filling up his plate with more food. I tell you those Weasley brothers must have hollow legs or something. They never stop eating. Fred saw me eyeing his plate of food and stopped and looked at me.

"It's for Bella." He said with a 'duh' expression on his face. Well, he still eats a lot. "Come on lover boy! Let's go get your princess." If my face wasn't red before, it surely is now. Fred just had to say that loud enough for the rest of the Gryffindor table to hear. Everyone was laughing at me. Are my feelings for Bella that obvious?

"You don't have to worry too much mate. She's not alone there." George said and I gave Fred a 'what is he talking about' look.

"Well, she does have the doctor's way too good looking son looking after her. You'd better watch your girl, mate. He just might steal her from you." Fred said and suddenly I felt a little sick to my stomach. The doctor's son is way too good looking, it's like it's unnatural. I definitely can compete with him in the looks department.

George clapped his hands on my shoulders and waited for me stand up from my seat. I glared at Fred as he stuffed another muffin into his mouth, smiling through his bite.

BPOV  
"So you know our little secret?" Edward asked me. I took a moment before I answered. I watched him check on my cut and then placed clean bandages over it. He was good, but his hands weren't as steady as his father's. Obviously the blood still got to him. It must be hard for him to be this close to me.

"Yes." I finally answered him and I looked at him and he turned his head to grin at me. He really is kind of beautiful. Well, in a creepy, 'I can kill you with one little finger.' sort of way. "Your father told me, but don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

"I didn't think you would. You seem like the kind who can keep a secret." I smiled at him.

"You're right. I can keep a secret." I could see him smiling as he looked down at my cut again. He couldn't see it, because it was covered with gauze, but I couldn't help but pull down my shirt. He noticed that I was getting uncomfortable, but didn't move. Instead he sat on the chair next to my bed.

"Did you know that you mumble in your sleep?" He asked me.

OPOV

We had almost reached the doors for the hospital wing, when the doors flew open and Bella came running out, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed and I saw Dr. Cullen's son come running after her. He looked scared.

"Bella. Would you calm down? It's not what you think!" He said calmly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK'?" She said backing away from her. She saw us and ran over to us. I grabbed her and held her securely in my arms. Fred and George had their wands out and were walking up to the doctor's son.

"What'd you do to Bella?" Fred said, his voice laced with anger and venom.

"I didn't do anything." He said as he took a few steps back. I heard Bella scoff.

"He slept on my bed last night." We all stopped and stared at her. He slept in her bed?

"It's not what you think." He tried defending himself. He was really looked terrified as Fred and George held their wands to his throat. "I was just fascinated by her. I came to check on her and noticed that the three of you had stayed to watch over her. I was going to leave, but I heard her mumbling something. I just wanted to hear more."

"Oh so, you just decided to crawl into bed with her." I said, anger rising in my voice. I let go of Bella and ran over to him and held my own wand to his throat. "You do realize that that is completely disgusting. She's 12 YEARDS OLD." Just then the doctor came out.

"What's going on here?" He asked, obviously fearing for the safety of his son.

"Your son, here, decided to crawl in bed with our sister." George said through clenched teeth. The doctor looked confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked us and he moved forward to pulled his son out Fred and George's grasp.

"He slept IN the bed with Bella. He must have left before we got up." Fred said.

"Edward said that I was mumbling and wanted to hear more, so he laid down with me. I had no idea." Bella had piped up from behind me. I turned to look at her and saw that she had tears silently falling down her face. It broke my heart and I went back over to hear and had her in my arms instantly. "I feel so violated." She whispered to me. I saw Edward flinch when she whispered to me. He heard that?

"I'm sorry Bella." He said and tried to move closer to her, but Fred and George were in his face before he could get any closer.

"It's Miss. Swan to you." She said and then she tugged on my arm. "I don't feel well." I looked down at her and she had her hand clutched to her wounded side. She was turning a pale green color, I scooped her up in my arms and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"We'll take care of things on this end. Take care of Bella." Fred said to me and I saw George nod his head in agreement. I looked down at Bella.

"Please just get me out of here." She begged and I immediately turned around and started walking towards the Gryffindor tower.

The walk to the tower was silent, except for the soft cry coming from Bella. I'm furious with myself for not protecting her. Something far worse could have happened. None of us had any idea that Edward was there. He could have taken her. I just hope Fred and George will bring this up with Dumbledore. Edward needs to leave and he needs to leave now.

"Password." The fat lady in the painting asked as I approached the door.

"Balderdash." I said clearly and watched the portrait move and the door swing open. I walked inside, trying to be as careful as possible with Bella. I laid her down on the couch and pulled a blanket around her. She snuggled and buried her face into it. I turned to the fireplace and lit it with a spell. I turned to face Bella.

"Are you okay, Bella? Do you want me to get a professor in here? McGonagall?" She shook her head and I saw her tiny hand reach out from under the blanket and wipe the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm overacting. He just really scared me. I mean he could have done something… bad and I wouldn't have known." She said to me as she sat up at little bit. "I think I want to take a bath. I really long bath." She said as she slowly stood up on her feet. I watched her walk over to the girl's wing and I felt so many emotions running through me. I was angry at Edward, but also angry at myself. I should have protected her. I saw Bella stop right before she reached the first stair step and she turned back around and walked back over to me.

"Thank you." She said and she kissed me and the cheek. Then she I watched as she disappeared down the stairs. If it were any other time, I would have felt so much joy from that single kiss… but all I felt was more anger. She so sweet and innocent. Edward took advantage of her. I really wanted to punch something, but before I could the door to the common room opened up again.

Professor McGonagall, Fred, George and Professor Dumbledore came storming in. They were arguing over the situation and what should be done. They finally noticed me standing there.

"Mr. Wood, where is our young Bella?" Professor Dumbledore asked me.

"She wanted to take a bath. She just left." I said to him. I could see the sadness in his eyes. He hated more than anything the mistreatment of his students. I know he is just as angry as I am.

"That will be good for her." He nodded his head and turned to face Professor McGonagall. "Come along Minerva. We have some heads to beat in." He said and he turned to wink at me. As soon as they left Fred and George came over to me.

"So, what happened?" I asked them.

"As soon as you left with Bella, Ed-tard and his father took off into the hospital wing." Fred said.

"I think they were both afraid of us." George said.

"Well, we are pretty scary." They both laughed at each other and I rolled my eyes.

"What happened after that? Did you find Professor Dumbledore?" They stopped laughing and turned back to me.

"We didn't have to. He was already there. We told him everything we knew and then he wanted to talk to Bella." Fred replied.

"On our way over here, we bumped into Professor McGonagall and explained everything to her." George finished for Fred.

"Professor Dumbledore wants to give Edward a fair chance at explaining himself…"

"But Professor McGonagall wants him out now."

"We both agree with McGonagall." Fred said as he went to sit on the couch. He was quiet for a minute and then looked back up at me. "How's Bella?" Worry was clearly seen in his eyes. I rubbed the back on my neck with my hand and looked back at him.

"I'm not really sure. She was still crying when we got here. She feels violated and I think she fears more might have or could have happened. I think she's really afraid of him." I felt sick to my stomach again as I talked about Bella. No one should have to feel like that. It made me sick.

"If the Professors don't banish him from Hogwarts… I'll do it myself." Fred said, he voice was deadly calm.

"I'm right there with you." I said to him. I looked up at George and he was pacing by the fire. He looked frustrated. "You okay George?" I asked him and he stopped pacing and he looked at us. I mixture of anger and sadness was etched on his face.

"He did this, while we were sleeping right by her bed." He looked like he was feeling sick to his stomach. "He could have done something worse and we wouldn't have known." I could see pain filling his eyes. "I feel so guilty."

"Me too. It's killing me." I said to him and watched him sigh in frustration. "Bella trusted us and we failed her." I looked at the twins and visible saw their faces fall.

"We should have protected her." Fred said and I saw his eyes mirroring his brother's eyes. We were all so lost in our thoughts that we didn't hear our sweet girl enter the room.

"You didn't fail me." Our heads snapped up and we all locked eyes with Bella. "You came for me at the moment I needed you the most. You did protect me." She said, I wanted so badly to believe her, but my guilt was taking over.

"No we didn't." I argued with her and she walked over to me and placed her tiny hand on my face.

"Yes, you did." She turned to face the twins and she reached out her hands to them, which they took. "I'm okay now. Honestly. I'm thankful that nothing worse happened." She said as she looked at the twins.

"We just feel so bad." Fred said to her and tears filled his eyes. I saw Bella smiled softly and then jumped onto his lap.

"Freddie, I'm okay now." She said and she looked him straight into his eyes until he finally cracked and smiled.

"You, miss, are going to be the death of us." George said and I heard Bella giggle. She pulled George over to her and hugged him.

"Now I do believe you guys have a Quidditch match to get ready for." Bella said as she hopped off of Fred's lap. I tell you, if she had done that to any other guy, I would have been jealous, but she looks at Fred and George like they are oversized teddy bears. The twins both kissed Bella on the cheek and then took off out of the common room.

"See you on the field Woods!" George called over his shoulder. The room was quiet again accept for the random crackling sounds coming from the fireplace. I was a little nervous to be in here alone with Bella. Even though that's what I want more than anything. I just want to be here with her and protect her, never letting her out of my sight again. I looked up to see that she was watching me. She looked adorable as she chewed on her lower lip. I had to bite my tongue because three little words were wanting to escape from my mouth, but I shouldn't. We are both young and I know that there will be plenty of time to say those words when we are older.

"Well, you'd better get going. The team captain shouldn't be late for a game." She said to me with a full smile her face. I couldn't help but grin at her.

"You'll be there watching?" I asked her. She grinned again and threw her arms around me.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything." She said and she surprised me by kissing me lightly on the lips. I was at a loss for words, but I knew she didn't mind. I saw her eyes dancing with happiness and I know I wouldn't be able to wipe this stupid grin off my face. "For luck." She explained. "Now go! Your team is waiting for you." I didn't want to leave. That was my first kiss and I'm sure it was hers too. I wanted to try that again, but she slowly started pushing me to the door.

"I'll see you after the game." I promised her as I went out the door, but not before I glanced at her one more time. She was just so cute and I couldn't wait to get to know her even better. I had already fallen for her, but I wanted to know her more. She waved at me and closed the door behind me. I had to take off or else I really was going to be late for the game.

BPOV

I can't believe I just kissed him. I kissed Oliver. I sighed happily and fell in the couch. I really am I lucky girl, truly blessed. I have two big brothers who I love dearly. I have three best friends in Hermione, Ron and Harry… and I have Oliver, the guy who has stolen my heart. I'm being silly of course. I'm 12, what do I know about love. I laughed at myself and pulled myself from the couch and started folding the blanket that Oliver had wrapped around me.

I had my back turned towards the door and I heard it open. I smiled to myself, thinking that it was Oliver.

"You know your team is going to be very upset with you…" I turned to face Oliver, but only it wasn't Oliver. It was a deranged looking Edward, holding Neville Longbottom by the throat. "Edward?"

* * *

Yay cliffhanger! So, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I started writing it and I had no idea where I was going with it! Lol! Please review! I should have the next chapter up by next week! I'm already working on it!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey my wonderful readers! I just wanted to let you know that I will be updating my stories soon. I'm leaving for a 10 day vacation... attempting to drive to Florida, but we will see how that goes with the hurricane threats. Also I'm on a couple different medicines and they ALL make me tired. I've been sleeping about 16 hours a day. I'm starting to feel a little more alert now and I'm working on my stories, but I need to send them off to my pre-readers in the next few days. I just wanted you all to know that I haven't given up on my stories or anything! I will update asap! Thank you for being so wonderful and patient with me:) Take heart!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi friends! I am back! But I must warn you, this isn't one of my better chapters, but it will get better from here on out! Thank you so much everyone who reviewed! I LOVE reading your reviews! They make me so happy! I'm really excited about the response I've had for this story and I've had so many new readers jump on the band wagon! I really hope I don't disappoint any of you! If you ever have ideas of what you would like to see happen or events from the books/movie that you want thrown in here... let me know! ;-)

Disclaimer:

All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and all Harry Potter character's belong JK Rowling.

* * *

BPOV  
"Edward?" I asked as fear started filling my heart. "Why are you doing this?" I was trying to keep him talking, but also keeping him as far away from me as possible.

"You're coming with me." He said in a menacing voice. He was scaring poor Neville, who was cowering by the door. I guess that's how Edward got in here. He must have run into Neville and forced him into letting Edward into the room. He needed the password, not even a vampire could get past the lady in the painting.

"Let Neville go and I will do whatever you say." I tried to sound brave, but my voice kept cracking as I spoke. He pushed Neville away from the door, knocking him onto the floor. Hard. I heard a bone break and watched as Neville clutched his shoulder in agony. Edward was grinning at the pain he caused Neville and I slowly reached for my wand, but before I could reach it, Edward flew at me, knocking me to the ground. I felt around for my wand and found it. But it was broken. I had no choice now; I was leaving with Edward, but not without a fight. I scrambled to my feet and grabbed the first thing I could find, which was a pillow. I threw at him as I ran to find something better. Edward grabbed the pillow and ripped it in half, sending feathers everywhere. I grabbed a lamp and threw it at him, but he dunked out of the way and it smashed against a wall. I threw books, sculptures, anything I could get my hands on, but it was no use. He was so much stronger than me and he smashed everything I threw at him with little effort.

Edward quickly grew tired of this little game and caught me under my arms and threw me over his shoulder. Before I could even scream, we were out of the door and down the stairs. We were moving so fast that I thought for a minute that we were flying. I tried screaming again, but I was getting dizzy and I had to close my eyes. A second later I heard Edward's menacing voice again.

"Say good-bye to your home, Bella. You will never see it again." I looked up and could see Hogwarts growing smaller and smaller in the distance. I started crying and kept screaming for Edward to put me down, but all he did was laugh as we disappeared into the woods.

* * *

**4 years later**

OPOV  
Things are different now. Lord Voldemort is back. Times are dark as fear rises in the hearts of all witches and wizards. Even the muggles are starting to feel that something bad is coming. They're right to be afraid. I am. I've seen the evil that has taken place several times over the years. Starting with my Bella. My heart still breaks every time I hear her name or when I think about her. I will never forgive myself for what happened to her. I should have been there, I should have stopped Edward from taking her.

**Flashback**

_The Quidditch game had just finished up Gryffindor won 170 to 70. It was a great game. Harry did a fantastic job catching the snitch, keeping the slimy Slytherin from beating us again. I went to find Bella, but she was nowhere in sight._

_"Fred. Have you seen Bella?" I asked as I caught up with him. He was flirting relentlessly with Angelina. I rolled my eyes at them and waited impatiently for him to answer. He scrunched up his eyebrows and looked around._

_"No, no I haven't seen her." He looked a little hurt. "I thought she would have come to give me a hug by now." He pouted a little bit. "You really haven't seen her?" He asked as he turned back to me. I shook my head 'no.' I felt my stomach tighten as a wave of fear washed over me. I had a really bad feeling about this._

_"Merlin! What is that?" I saw Fred pointing above my head and turned to see something in the sky. I couldn't make out what it was, but suddenly it grew dark outside and the wind started blowing, like a storm was coming. And then you could see it clearly, illuminating the dark sky. It was a giant, see-through, green skull. It was terrifying. People started screaming and running back to Hogwarts._

_"Everyone back to the castle." I heard Professor McGonagall shout at people. "Hurry! Back to the castle." I was frozen where I was though, right along with Fred. Katie grabbed Angelina when she ran past us and the two of them headed back to the castle, leaving Fred and I alone. It took minutes and the stadium was nearly empty except for Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape. They were arguing over the thing in the sky, but I couldn't quite hear what they were saying._

_"Dumbledore! Professor Dumbledore!" I turned to see Neville Longbottom running over to the professors, he was clutching his shoulder. He seemed out of breath. "He took her." He gasped out as soon as he reached the professors. They both turned to face him. "There wasn't anything I could do, he broke my wand and my arm"_

_"Took who?" Professor Dumbledore asked as he stepped forward._

_"Bella, that guy took Bella." My heart stopped and I took a panic glance at Fred. He looked how I felt._

_"What guy?" Professor Dumbledore asked calmly, but before Neville could respond a few creatures I had never seen before came sprinting out of the forest._

_"Centaurs." Fred whispered to no one in particular. I looked up at the half man, half horse creatures._

_"Firenze, old friend. Do you know anything about this?" Dumbledore asked as he pointed up to the sky._

_"Yes, Professor Dumbledore. We heard the screaming of a young girl and went to investigate. She was being carried off by a vampire. He was too fast for us to catch, but we saw him stop for a moment and pull out a wand. He caused the dark mark in the sky, sir." I studied Dumbledore's face as he listened. He had a grave look on his face. "We lost track of the girl, she was one of yours I'm afraid, she had a Hogwarts cloak on." I saw Dumbledore's eye mist. "I'm sorry."_

_"Thank you for letting us know, Firenze, please let us know if you see him or the girl again." The centaur nodded his head and he and the others took off back into the woods._

_"Bella's gone?" I asked, already knowing the answer, not really wanting to hear it. Professor Dumbledore looked my way. I felt tears slide down my face as Dumbledore turned to face me. His eyes said it all, but he moved forward and placed a firm hand on my shoulder._

_"We'll find her."_

**End Flashback**

He promised me that they wouldn't stop looking for her and he meant it, but things got worse from that day. More strange things started happening. There was talk the Lord Voldemort was back, but the ministry said it was a lie. It wasn't a lie though...

You see two years ago we hosted the Triwizard Tournament. Things were strange from the start of the event. Harry Potter was picked as a Champion, even though he was several years too young. He ended up winning the tournament, but it came at a high price and he never regarded himself as the winner. During the final task, something terrible happened and no one, other than Harry, really knows the real story from that day. The story he's told us is that the Triwizard Cup was actually a portkey and when he and Cedric Diggory reached for it, they transported to a graveyard, but it wasn't any old graveyard, it was one where Tom Riddle's family was buried. He is also known as Lord Voldemort.

Cedric and Harry started walking around a bit, but suddenly a former Hogwarts student, Peter Pettigrew appeared. He was carrying something that resembled a small child, but it wasn't a small child, it was Lord Voldemort, he ordered Peter to kill Cedric. After killing Cedric, Peter started brewing a spell and needed Harry's blood to complete it. The whole tournament was a setup, they needed Harry to bring back Lord Voldemort.

Harry was never the same after that day, he saw too much at such a young age. None of us were the same. Cedric's murder was a wakeup call for everyone. Everyone started focusing more on the current events and Bella's disappearance was forgotten by most. Or at least I thought everyone had forgotten about Bella. On the first day of school this year, Dumbledore gathered everyone out to the front of Quidditch field. There was two black tarps covering something underneath. He spoke a few words about remembering the lost and unveiled two sculpture type things. They were made of a smooth stone, like marble, the first one had a broomstick, Quidditch gear and a Hufflepuff logo. It was in memory of Cedric Diggory and the other sculpture was of flowers, hearts and a Gryffindor logo. It was for Bella. They hadn't forgotten about her. I remember looking up into Dumbledore's eyes and for the first time, he looked defeated. He assumed Bella was gone for good. He had given up hope of finding her alive and I think this was he way of telling me to move on.

I haven't given up though, I come to visit Bella's memorial every Monday before the sun is even up. Which is why I'm here today, it's Monday morning, a start of a new week. Just like every week before this one, I place a single white rose on her memorial, taking away the withered one from the previous week. I chose white because I think it represents Bella. She was young and innocent and didn't deserve what happened to her.

"I will find you, Bella. If it is the last thing I do, I will find you and bring you home."

* * *

Please review, even if you didn't like this chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey my wonderful readers! I hate that I'm doing this, but I just do not have the time to finish all of my stories! I don't want my faithful readers to have to keep waiting for updates. I am going to complete Hearts Made of Ice and Nothing Is As It Seems! I am going to put my other two stories up for adoption. They are... To Open My Heart Again and Finding My Heart In Wood! Please let me know if you want to adopt either of them. I can tell you the rest of the plot that I was planning on doing or you can just do whatever you feel like is best for the story! Please PM me if you are interested.

Now for my two stories that I am completing... Updates will be out next week! I have been working very hard on the upcoming chapters and I'm really excited to post them!


	9. Chapter 9

Finding My Heart In Wood and To Open My Heart Again have officially been adopted by xX kittykat Xx! She's allowing me to help her along with both stories, but she is in control of them now! Make sure you add her to your favorites and look for the new updates! Also for those who read my other stories... updates are on their way!


End file.
